Son of the Kyuubi
by Gamer95
Summary: Fem! Kyuubi After being defeated by Minato, the Kyuubi finds herself in an entirely different world, sealed away inside a different host. When she witnesses said host being abused by his own family, she forces her way out of his body, in order to save him. Now that she's orphaned him, it is her responsibility to take care of him...


Caged...locked up...trapped in God knows where... The powerful Fox Demon Kyuubi had suffered a horrible loss against that miserable Hokage...now she was trapped in another time period by a disgusting spell, and her powerful fox form was gone, leaving her in the form of a human female. She had her tails sticking out of her lower back however. She wore a green and White Kimono, and her long red hair flowed down her back. She was trapped. Trapped in a cage, surrounded by pure darkness. There was nothing. Nothing at all. It was positively MIND-NUMBING. Damn that Hokage...damn his whole village...

After several days (or so it felt like) inside of wherever she was, she felt like she needed and deserved answers. She bathed up to the cage and tried to punch through it using Chakra...but it didn't break. Scowling, the woman reared back her fist again and made another attempt...Which failed. "Blast it...I can't just be stuck here! I CAN'T!" She roared in outrage.

She sat back down. Her anger threatened to overflow her...consume her. After another several days she screamed to herself as she attacked the bars. But after a while, she just gave up, and resigned herself to her fate... As she sat with an empty feeling of defeat in herself, she shut her eyes and tried to get a clear grasp of her surroundings. For the past couple of days she'd felt a connection to something...to someone. As though she somehow was a part of them... And she had felt...mild pains, all over her body. It was more irritating than anything else, but if she could feel it in any way, it must be BAD. As she sat around, she suddenly heard a scuffling of footsteps. She peeked off into the darkness around her, go using with rapt attention... "Who's there?!" She barked, ears flattened against her head and fangs bared. "What do you want?!" She then saw...a human child. A very small one at that, approach the bars and look at her with wide eyes. Kyuubi was taken aback as she stared down at the boy. "...What in the world...?" She breathed. 'Is this the one who's body I share...? It can't be...This frail boy...?' They boy easily slipped through the bars and approached her, looking mainly at her tails that flowed behind her. "Um...little human maybe you should run along now..." She said, trying to move her tails away.

The boy flinched and nodded. "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry, if you don't want me here I'll go, I'm sorry..."

His voice was tiny, and high pitched. He trrmbled before her and began to back away. Kyuubi sighed. This was the only interration with a living being shed had in a while... Shaking her head, she reached out to him. "Stop." She said firmly. He flinched at her voice, but obeyed. The fox approached the boy slowly, eyes narrowed. "What is your name?" She asked, crouching in front of him. She was still MUCH taller than him, and her angular, beautiful features likely intimidated him greatly.

He looked down and twiddled his thumbs. "H-Harry..." He said softly, flinching away as though expecting to be hit.

She nodded, placing her hands on her knees.

"I am Kyuubi. I am a Fox Demon. How did you find this place?"

Harry looked down. "Um...I...I just went to sleep and I...I was here...In the dark. It was scary..."

She nodded to him and continued her perfect posture. "I believe i'm...inside your mind." she tried to explain

Harry blinked. "Huh...? So...Is this a dream...?" He asked softly, tilting his head and staring at her with huge, emerald green eyes.

"No. I exist in your mind. I believe I might even be able to talk to you when you're awake..." she said, wondering

Harry looked down. "Oh...Okay..." He said softly. It was then she noticed the injuries...The bleeding, the bruises...

Where could he have recieved them?! She knew that Chakra could be used to heal... She placed a hand on his forehead and shared her Chakra. Her eyes widened when she realized...He HAD no chakra...He was the first person she ever met who didn't have any chakra! "W-Where's your Chakra?!" She demanded, confused. He flinched and jumped back.

"Wh-What...? What's that...? I don't have it, I have freaky stuff...Bad, freaky stuff..."

Kyuubi focused, then felt a power that was different from Chakra inside him... "...What in the world is THIS?" She breathed softly, stroking the boy's hair absentmindedly as she tried to figure out what this strange sensation was.

He backed away from the touch and put her sights on her tails. His eyes widened. "Um...M-M-Miss...? W-Why do you have t-t-tails...?" He stuttered softly.

She was broken from her thoughts and she looked down at him. "Hmm? Oh. It's my Fox Like power. Gives me these..." She told him

"F-F-Fox...power...?" Harry asked softly. "Are you...a fox...?"

"I am a fox demon." She explained again. Pointing at her ears and tails. Harry looked at her with wide eyes.

"A demon...? You're a demon just like me!" He said excitedly.

"What...? You're certainly not a demon..." Kyuubi replied with a raised brow.

"Oh...But...My uncle said I was..."

That froze her up. Oh...so the kid was being harmed by his family...humans were disgusting. She let out a snarl and knelt down to his level, placing a hand on his shoulder and staring him dead in the eyes."You need to not listen to your uncle. You're a human. Your family is abusing you." she told him seriously

"No...It's okay. I'm a freak. They HAVE to hurt me so the freaky stuff will go away." Harry replied.

She sighed. "I assume your uncle told you that?" she asked, rubbing her temples

Harry nodded slowly. "He hates me. But I know why...It's okay. I hate me too..."

She sighed again. "If you want to hate yourself don't let me stop you..." she growled, crossing her arms

Harry nodded, an impassive expression on his face. "Okay." He replied. He was so...accepting of his abuse...

She sighed and put a hand on her forehead. "Ugh...look...if they hurt you, i'll fix you up with Chakra, okay?" she promised.

"But...But...What's chakra...? I'm so confused..." Harry asked softly.

"It's a special sort of energy that flows through all the beings on the earth, and it let's them do special things." she explained, jumping as she felt the child suddenly appear in her tails.

"T-They're soft..."

Kyuubi stared at the boy blankly. "What...What are you doing in there? Stop that..."

"T-They're comfy...I feel...s-safe..." he whispered.

Kyuubi's eyes softened. Sighing deeply, she lowered her tails. Then, she wrapped them up around the little boy, allowing him to snuggle up in them. "Yes yes...enjoy it while it lasts..." she said. After several minutes of sitting around, letting the boy enjoy the feeling of her tails, she felt him start to fade out. He must have been awakening "...Good luck, little one..." She whispered softly. She didn't want to admit it, but...She had enjoyed the boy's presence. He was...Ugh...Cute... After an hour of being in silence, Kyuubi tried to focus in on Harry and see how he was doing. After a few minutes of focusing, she gained a new ability...she could see through Harry's eyes. "What's this...?" Her eyes widened as the boy was violently ripped out of a small cupboard under a flight of stairs by an IMPOSSIBLY fat human, who's face was currently a shade of purple. She growled and watched angrily as he was tossed into a kitchen, and forced to make breakfast. 'He shouldn't be COOKING. He is a CHILD.' Kyuubi spat in her mind.

She saw him freeze and look around. "M-Miss Kyuubi?! Is that you-"

"NO SPEAKING BOY!" the man's boisterous voice screamed.

Kyuubi's ears flattened against her head, and she actually let out an enraged growl, like a dog. She heard him whisper in his head, "EEP! Please don't hurt me again, I hate it, it's awful I don't want it..."

Kyuubi's growl faded, and she just glared forward, knowing she couldn't really do much at the moment. "You just lay low for now..." she said to him.

"M-Miss Kyuubi..?" he asked, mentally.

"Yes. I'm here. It will be all right...Just be strong..." Kyuubi said, trying to sound as soothing as possible. She watched him cook a perfect breakfast and deliver it to a table where a horse, beach ball and elephant man hated them all on sight. The boy was a smug, spoiled little brat, the woman was a prim, stuck up bitch, and the man? He was evil. Pure. Unadulterated. Evil. "You need to get out of here as fast as possible..." she told him, trying to coax him

'But I can't leave...He'll kill me!' Harry thought back frantically. 'I don't wanna die!'

"No...he won't. Just be careful and escape..." she tried to convince him.

She was coming out...No matter what, she was GOING TO GET OUT OF THIS PRISON.

It took a day, one antagonizing day of watching her host run around the house, doing an endless stream of chores. Each time she tried to get him to run away, he would deny it She was losing her temper more and more by the second...Teeth gritted in fury, she fought hard. She was desperate to get out of here, no matter what! After dozens of tries to escape the cage, she noticed an intense pain over her eye. She quickly moved back into view of Harry to see him thrown back into his dark cupboard. She felt his tears... Her eyes squeezed shut. She didn't understand the feeling in her stomach, but it made her more determined than ever to get out of this blasted cage! She pounded on the bars...but it...it just wouldn't come down! This was disgusting! Suddenly, as she stood in place, she heard more sniffling. She looked out of the bars to see Harry approaching her quickly. She just stared at him for a moment, watching as he approached. Then, when he was within arms reach, she snatched him up and hugged him close. He had a violent and pulpy looking black eye on his face, and had tear marks staining his features. He looked at her for a few moments, before burying his face into her chest and clutching tightly at her kimono. "I-It hurts!" He cried, trying to find comfort

These tears, this child so broken...This was the last straw for Kyuubi. Her eyes began to glow red and she began trembling with rage. And then, with a scream of fury...

She was free.

With the seal busted, her essence began to flow out of Harry's body, and she appeared in a tiny cramped place. She looked around, and when her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she was the still sleeping Harry. She realized she was free...and she grinned maliciously. Lighting herself on fire she kicked a door down and busted into the quiet house and let out a shout. "YOU! ARE! DEAD!" She roared, barreling her way up the nearby flight of stairs on all fours. All the members upstairs had no time to react...in just ten seconds, every Dursley member was annihilated in a Chakra Fueled Fire. Kyuubi sighed deeply and inspected her handiwork with a horrible grin on her face. They hadn't even had a chance to awaken! She laughed, maniacly, then strolled downstairs with a sick grin on her features. Little did she know, Harry was now wide awake, and looking at her fearfully. She KILLED them! She KILLED his family!"Now..his tormentors are dead, and I am free. Now what..." She heard her murmur. Kyuubi's ears shot up when he heard the sound of Harry whimpering softly. Slowly, she turned and approached the cupboard. "Harry?" Cue more whimpering, then a slight scuffling. Kyuubi's eyes widened. "Harry, child, come now...You can't be scared of me for defending you against those...those ANIMALS."

"Y-You're gonna...d-do that to me..." He whimpered meekly Kyuubi stared at him blankly as she approached him slowly. Then, she knelt down and pulled him against her bosom, stroking his hair. He whimpered, he tried to escape the grasp of the fox, but he then remembered how good it felt to get attention...he relaxed. "D-Do you PROMISE not to hurt me? I don't wanna be hurt...It hurts..." He spoke softly, fearfully.

Kyuubi was quiet for a moment...but she replied, "I promise not to hurt you..."

Harry looked at her with huge, adorable eyes. "P-P-Pinkie swear...?" He squeaked out softly, holding out his tiny finger that looked like it would snap like a twig at the slightest provocation.

She sighed, not knowing what to do. She decided to try interlocking pinkies? Yes that might work... Slowly, she reached her pinky finger out to the boy and curled it around, blushing slightly at doing something so...utterly soft. Not to mention her pinky absolutely dwarfed his in size. It was like a mother and child... What was she thinking?! And yet...she was highly reluctant to take her finger away from his...Why? Why was he stirring such emotions in her heart? Perhaps it was because he had such a pathetic air around him... One that screamed for people to pity him. And it was HIGHLY effective. If any mortal woman had experienced this child's presence...They would collapse onto the floor and die of a heart attack! Not Kyuubi! Deciding to switch scenery, as the house was disgusting in her eyes, she went for a nearby door. "We're leaving." She said, trying to maintain a stoic demeanour. Harry nodded shyly.

"O-Okay..." He said softly.

She pushed the door down and walked out into the street. This was different...this land was cold. Her eyes narrowed into slits as she inspected her surroundings. "Snow...?" She said, distaste evident in her tone. Where could she go? It was much too cold to reside outdoors... She noticed that Harry was already shivering, with chattering teeth and all. She sighed and turned around, going back into the house and searching for a comfy sleeping area. Looking around, she eventually noticed a fireplace. She smiled as she lit it with a simple snap of her fingers, flooding the building with warmth. She set the boy down near it, then spotted a blanket. As she was about to reach for it, she heard the boy's stomach growl. Eyes wide, she turned to him. "...Harry? Are you hungry?" She said softly. He looked up at her and nodded with a quivering lip. Kyuubi sighed deeply and crossed her arms. "Well...I'll see what I can do then, all right?"

She used her senses to follow the smell of food, and found herself in a kitchen. She pulled open a metal box to see several colourful items, likely being food. Which was which? Her eyes narrowed in frustration at the packages. "SOME of them are labelled..." She muttered. "Why can't they ALL be labelled clearly?!" She took a white carton and grinned. Milk! Milk was always nesessary...right?She opened the carton, and sniffed the inside. It smelled...Ugh...Sour. She couldn't give him this rubbish! She threw it aside and rooted around until she spotted...what's this? Leftovers from this morning's breakfast? Yes. That was exactly what it was! Eggs, hashbrowns, bacon...It was a complete breakfast for...what, an army? Three people couldn't eat all this alone! Although...this was a particularly fat family. Perhaps...this was how much one child had to make alone?! This was disgusting. Absolutely disgusting. Scowling, she ripped the food out of the fridge and placed it down on the counter. She and Harry were going to finish ever single solitary drop of it. Just for the purpose of spiting those worthless pieces of scum that dared called themselves human beings. But the food was cold...how would she heat it up? She didn't want to char it with her fire...she just wanted it nice and warm. She searched the kitchen. That's when she caught a glimpse of the microwave. "...Harry...?" She called out, hesitant to admit that she didn't know what to do. "PLEASE come and help me..."

"Y-Yes ma'am..." She heard his meek reply. He then silently entered the room and looked up at her with those huge eyes of his.

She knelt down and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Now then...How do I... make the food warm?" She asked, feeling a bit stupid.

"Um...y-you put them on plates...t-then put them in a mi-cro-wave..." He said, spelling out Microwave slowly. Harry had difficulty saying big words, and that made him feel stupid.

Kyuubi nodded and placed the food on a plate, as instructed. She opened the microwave and placed the food inside. Then she stood back and waited. "...Nothing's happening."

"Y-You have to hit buttons..." He sniffled, pointing at the button that had a one on it. Kyuubi pressed it, and a beep filled the air before it began to whir and spin.

Kyuubi hopped back with a gasp, her ears flattening against her head. "What sorcery is this?!" She exclaimed, ready to fight if need be.

"I-I dunno..." Harry shrugged, "it just cooks...t-then it's eaten..."

The two waited until the food was steaming, then Kyuubi pulled it out. It smelled savory... Her stomach growled. "This food seems delectable-Wait...Am I...HUNGRY?! That's NEVER happened before!" His food...was so good it had made HER hungry?! She had to eat this now. She grabbed a handful of eggs and shoved them into her mouth quickly. "...Harry, I don't normally compliment others...But this...is to die for." She said calmly. "You're an amazing cook."

His eyes widened and his cheeks turned red. He hid his face in his little hands and let out an "EEP'

Kyuubi blushed and looked away from the cute scene. 'Blasted boy...' She thought. 'Why must he be cute?'

She knelt beside him and tried to pull his hands away. He looked at her with a deep Crimson still on his features. "T-Thank you miss Koobi..." He said, messing up her name

Kyuubi blushed intensely. "Koobi...? ...How...cute..." She said softly. "You're...cute..." Harry blushed once more and hugged her, hiding in her stomach and letting out another squeal. Kyuubi sighed and hugged him back. He was still cold...hmm...he had said her tails were warm... She picked him up and pulled her tails around, wrapping him up in the nine tails. Harry almost INSTANTANEOUSLY melted into her embrace, hugging her tails tightly. They were so big and soft and snuggly! They were his favourite thing ever! He rolled around and let out happy cooing sounds, practically forcing Kyuubi to laugh at the human who loved her tails. She watched, amused, as he nuzzled them and pet them gently. He was an amusing boy. Cuddly, warm, tiny, cute... ...Ugh...What was HAPPENING to the once all-mighty, feared by all beast of Konohana? She needed to get a grip...but was it bad to take care of a small wounded child? She supposed not, then grabbed his plate, holding it out to him. "Eat up Harry."

Harry hesitated, then pushed the plate away. "No..." He said softly, shaking his tiny head. "That's yours...You eat it."

Kyuubi shook her head. "No...this plate is for you." she pushed, shoving it back to him. Harry didn't want to take it however, and he tried to turn away. Kyuubi rolled her eyes. "Okay then, I ORDER you to take this food." She said flatly. "Now will you eat it, or do I have to force it down?" Harry winced and took the plate into his own hands. He grabbed the bacon and raised it to his mouth before chomping. The flavour brought tears of happiness to his eyes. He got to eat...He was ALLOWED TO EAT AT LAST. Miss Kyuubi wasn't mad at him for eating...He was SOOOO HAPPY! He instantly started shoving various items into his mouth, trying to get the delicious food into his belly. He did however start to lose air, so he started to slow down. "Yes, be careful." Kyuubi warned slightly sternly. "Don't choke...I don't want you to die."

Harry got stars for eyes at the comment, and ate much slower, savoring the taste. Kyuubi watched in amusement until he finished his plate and slumped into her tails, hiding. He loved the tails. They kept him safe from the big scary world around him. They were his favourite blankie... Soon he was completely hidden working the confines of Kyuubi's perfect red tails. Kyuubi stood, picking up her tails to make sure he was still enveloped, and walked back into the living room. She noticed the fire going down, and began to stoke it. She did NOT want a single OUNCE of warmth to leave this household. The boy was delicate and needed all of it. She turned to give her tails a glance. Harry wasn't visible...but she felt him in there. She reached down and pulled some of her tails around until she spotted him sucking his thumb with his eyes closed. Her heart skipped a beat. Why was he so cute?! Carefully, so as not to awaken him, she gently wrapped one of her tails around him. Then, she slowly picked him up and moved her closer to her body. And then, she grabbed him, cradling him like a baby. She wasn't shamed. Nobody was around to watch her do this, so...it was ok to have an attachment to a small human. She doubted he'd ever get this kind of affection from an orphanage. So...that was ABSOLUTELY OUT OF THE QUESTION. But...could she really stay here? It was a decent house and all, but...the upstairs was ruined and there was just something she didn't like about it. Perhaps she could blend in as a human? She could focus her energy and hide her tails...it'd worked for her before. But she didn't want to let him go from her tails. She could likely blend in among the locals...she could use her chakra to hid her ears and tail! She focused, and the assets dissipated. Smirking, she turned to look back at the now missing appendages. With those gone, she could blend in VERY easily. Though...From what she had seen, they had different styles of clothing than kimonos... Maybe she could...be a tourist? If she blended in like that, she could procure some money and buy different clothes. Then blending would be simple. Kyuubi grinned devillishly to herself. Yes...That was a good plan. She could do that no problem. Harry finally had someone to care for him...

She didn't even feel bad about not being the big scary demon that scared children. She liked this boy...he was polite, quiet, and well, he needed someone to watch over him. She petted his hair once again and sat back. She had a toothy grin on her face, and while they weren't visible, her tails were wagging. She didn't understand WHY she was so happy...But she was happy, and that was good. She held the boy closer and laid back. She let happy visualizations throw around in her head, most of which were Harry. Why? Harry...what was so special about you? Sighing deeply, she leaned back against the chair. The little boy snuggled closer to her, and she actually licked his cheek, like she would in her fox form. She blushed slightly, internally chiding herself for such stupidity. She was a human...she had to go with the human way. She leaned in and kissed his cheek happily. He seemed to enjoy it, as he stirred gleefully. Kyuubi's ear twitched as she felt the familiar warmth again. The child was turning her into a big puppy dog...She was going soft! She stealled her resolved. She would be soft, yet hard...for Harry. Soft for Harry, yet tough for all others. It was something she had to uphold now that she was cut off from the world she knew. And if ANYONE, ANYONE AT ALL, EVER HURT HER HARRY, SHE WOULD KILL THEM! Buuut, that hopefully wouldn't happen. After all...This world didn't even have chakra!


End file.
